ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar's Favor
Avatar's Favor *Channels the avatar's power towards a beneficial status effect for party members within range. Reduces perpetuation cost while active. * Obtained: Summoner Level 55 * Recast Time: 0:05:00 * Duration: 2:00:00 * Avatar Perpetuation Cost -2 for the summoned avatar as long as the effect is active. * Reduces blood pact damage dealt by ~15%, regardless of type. (Tested on Nether Blast and merit blood pacts) * Does not affect damage taken. (Tested via 1000 Needles) * Increases in effectiveness up to every 3 tics. (Tested with Carbuncle and Titan ) :* Max Favor achieved after avatar has been out for 00:01:15 (Tested with Diabolos and Titan) * The Range on Favor's Effect is 10' from the Avatar. If someone steps too far away, Favor will return at full effect when back within range. * Avatar's Favor is a stance that will remain active, regardless of whether an Avatar is Summoned. * Stance is removed when changing areas. * You may have as many favor effects as there are summoners; However, identical favor effects do not stack. *Favor auras will affect all party members who remain within range. However, they do not affect the avatar or other pets, campaign NPCs, or alliance members. *Favor auras will affect your fellowship NPC. Notes/Description While active, avatars will grant a beneficial status effect to nearby party members, and also reduces their perpetuation cost. The effects gradually increase over time peaking at a level similar to that of a Corsair rolling a lucky number without the job bonus for each type of buff, shown below. These effects stack with existing effects, including Phantom Rolls, Refresh, Regen, etc. The highest possible values will require a certain amount of summon skill, detailed below the chart. Avatar's Favor Potency * The bonus is dependent on two factors: The time since the last Favor reset, and Summoning Magic skill. **Determining the time that Favor has been active is based upon the lowest time of the following three conditions: **1) Activating Avatar's Favor **2) Summoning an Avatar **3) Blood Pact: Rage. **Note: Upon using a Blood Pact Rage, the Avatar's Favor flickers off slightly, and then resets to it's base amount. If an avatar was at max potency prior to the Rage, max favor will recover more quickly, taking approximately half the time (~45 seconds). If an avatar was not at max potency prior to the rage, it will not recover Favor quickly. * Summoning Magic affects the potency of favors. ** One example is for a level 75 Summoner there is a +1 Refresh potency with Diabolos's Favor when surpassing 317 Summoning Magic Skill. ** Summoning magic skill used to break tiers of Favor must be constantly worn. With the above example, if you obtain a +4 MP refresh with Diabolos, and then switch into 316 summoning skill, it will reduce the potency down to +3, until you replace your gear to have 317+ skill. ** Switching the potency of the Favor will cause it to flicker on your screen, and reset the duration it has been active if using a mod to record times. ** No testing has shown additional potency increases beyond the maximum effect attained at 317 skill. ** See Talk page for more information. Macro Syntax *'''/Pet "Avatar's Favor" category:Job AbilitiesCategory:Pet Commands